A Cafe on Top of the Hill
by ravient
Summary: Momoshiro's confused about what should he give to Ryoma on his birthday. And guess who's the one who get really confused at that day. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: You have already known that they are Konomi-sensei's, right?

* * *

Tomorrow is December 24th. As you all may know, it is Echizen Ryoma's birthday. And guess who's the one who get really confused at that day? 

Momoshiro Takeshi, the official boyfriend of one Echizen Ryoma, was very confused because of his boyfriend's birthday.

He mentally sighed, having no idea or anything whatsoever about what he should do at that very day.

_What should I do? I have no idea what his present should be. What should I give him? Oh, God, please tell me!_

When he was talking to himself –although mentally- in front of a store, leaning on the window while sighing like an old man, two persons passed in front of him.

And they were, none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke himself.

He was only staring at first, not feeling the need to call the couple before his eyes, before realization suddenly hit him.

_That's it! They have many experiences in this kind of things. Thanks God!_

He thanked all Gods that exist silently and called out for the two. The two looked around –Fuji, actually, but seeing Fuji turns around makes Tezuka turns around as well- and spotted the loud sophomore.

"Momo? What's the matter?" Fuji asked when he saw Momoshiro standing in front of a store. He looked up to see what store it was only to be confronted by the sight of a normal, convenient store, not a food store.

He blinked his eyes, but scolded himself mentally for regarding his own underclassman as a glutton who never stopped eating –which was actually true, but regarding the case that day he wasn't really a glutton-.

"Err, can I ask you something?" Momoshiro asked as his cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. Both boys noticed this, and were confused at the sudden strange antics. Momoshiro was always cheerful, but why not now?

Realizing what date it was, Fuji smirked. He thought that Momoshiro was going to buy Christmas present for someone… special.

_Oh my God! What made me forget that Fuji-senpai is demented? Damn! Maybe I should just cancel it._

"N- Never mind, jya," he said quickly as he turned around to run away from Fuji, but wasn't fast enough as he felt Fuji's slender hand on his shoulder when he was about to run away.

"Tsk, Momo, where are your manners? Should you treat your senpais like this?" Fuji commented, "It's not good to leave your senpai behind after calling and asking for help, na, Tezuka?" he asked as he turned around to see Tezuka.

And Tezuka, who wasn't the least bit interested in the topic, kept silent, ignoring the looks the two gave him.

_Yappari._

Momoshiro thought as he sighed mentally.

"Now, back to the topic, you want help from us, am I wrong?" Fuji asked, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Eto… I was just wondering, ne, Tezuka-buchou, eh, what did you give to Fuji-senpai when it's his birthday?" he asked, but soon regretted it when Fuji and Tezuka both shot him strange looks, "Well, you don't have to answer if you're not willing to," he added hastily.

Fuji gave it a thought, and remembered. He chuckled a bit, and smirked as he asked. "Ah, right, tomorrow is Echizen's birthday, if I'm not mistaken," and his smirk widened when he saw the tint on Momoshiro's cheek darkened.

"A- aa, well, you know that," he stuttered. He was starting to feel uneasy around Fuji. Damn Fuji and his sly attitude.

"Saa, can I tell him, Tezuka?" Fuji asked as he put on his best innocent smile.

"Up to you," Tezuka merely turned around, not wanting to care about the topic anymore, and scolded himself mentally for not being able to say no and not being able to stand the prodigy's smile.

"Sankyuu, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou," Momoshiro said, partially relieved since the most popular couple in all Seigaku was willing to assist him. Well, at least by giving him a piece of advice.

"Well, how about the café at the summit of a hill?" Fuji asked, or more likely suggested, although he used a certain tone to ask, and it was funny.

"Huh? Where is that?" Momoshiro asked, confused.

"Of course at the summit of a hill, didn't I mention that?" Fuji asked jokingly as he started to laugh. It was because Momoshiro chose the word where to ask, and not what.

"O- oh, I know that, I mean-" Momoshiro stammered and started to ask another question, but was cut off by Fuji.

"You're such an unromantic person, Momo, now I wonder why Echizen accepted you," Fuji commented, smirking, "You really have to learn from Tezuka, you know, he's really, and I mean really, romantic, na, Tezuka?" he asked, smiling at Tezuka who immediately turned around, but Fuji noticed the pink tint on his cheeks.

_Wow, I can't imagine that Tezuka-buchou –who was known as the most stoic person in the world- could be romantic._

Momoshiro was astonished at the sudden fact that was shoved right in front of his eyes.

"Okay then," Fuji decided, "Tonight, we're going to go there to survey the place. Are you coming, Tezuka?" he asked.

Tezuka was silent for a moment, looking like he was thinking –or more accurately debating mentally- whether he should come along or not, but finally said, "Aa…"

"Hm, it's not like the usual you. I thought you're not interested in this kind of things," Fuji commented, but then smirked as a thought came crossing his mind, "Oh, I know, you're probably afraid that I will cheat on you," he chuckled, practically amusing himself and entertaining himself with the looks on his companions' faces.

"What?" Momoshiro asked, startled. _Is it possible that Tezuka-buchou is thinking like that?_

"Fu-Fuji..," Tezuka muttered darkly, though the two could still notice the slightly pink tint on his cheeks.

Fuji couldn't help but to laugh, but he thought that he shouldn't cross the line now. Probably later that night, when they have their own privacy.

"Teehee, just kidding, Tezuka," he said as he waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry though, I won't cheat on you, my one and only love is you," the azure eyes bearer said as he stood on tiptoes and kissed the stoic captain's cheek softly.

* * *

The next day, after school, 

Ryoma walked into the locker room, both of his hands were occupied by presents and no other than presents. Many male and female students wished him happy birthday and gave him loads of presents.

Funny, when he thought that nobody cared for his birthday and cared for Christmas Eve only, many people gave him presents.

When he entered the locker room, he saw Momoshiro who was tying his shoelaces up, while humming to a tune. He then realized that the older boy was hearing a Discman.

He went to his locker to put away his presents, and sighed. He felt angry and upset at the same time.

_Everyone has already wished me happy birthday but not HIM although he's the first one I met this day –count my cousin and my father out- and he should've known!_

"Echizen," he heard his name being called when he was about to exit the locker room. He was startled, but turned around nonetheless.

"I'll pick you up tonight. Dress up. I want you to go with me somewhere," Momoshiro said as quickly as he could, and dashed out of the locker room, not forgetting to bring his tennis bag and school bag with him, while muttering a low 'jya'.

Ryoma was confused. Of course, within a really short time span he could already understand what his senpai meant by that, but he still didn't understand why Momoshiro seemed to be distancing himself away from him.

_Now, not only he doesn't wish me happy birthday, but distancing away from me as well._

But suddenly, when he was about to exit the locker room again, the door opened, and the purple eyes bearer came into sight.

"I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp. Don't forget to dress formally, and don't ask me why!" he said just as quickly as he did before and gave an early warning before Ryoma had the chance to ask why.

"Just do it, and make sure not to be late," he was about to close the door and went away when he remembered something, and then kept the door open, while asking sheepishly, "Do you want a ride?"

Ryoma, who was being upset at Momoshiro's attitude, declined the offer. "No thanks, I can go home by myself," he said as he walked pass through Momoshiro and out of the locker room, not forgetting to mutter a low 'jya' when he did so.

He knew that he was being a bit unreasonable, but everyone has the right to be unreasonable at certain times.

"Alright, don't forget, at seven o'clock sharp! Don't be late!" Momoshiro shouted from behind, being the usual dense person he is.

* * *

"Ara, Ryoma-san, where are you going?" his cousin asked. 

It was almost seven, dinner time. And she was confused when she saw Ryoma standing near the doorway, looking unusual. He was dressed up in a tuxedo, and he didn't wear his precious white cap.

Not that he looked bad, though, he looked cool, just… unusual.

Ryoma chose to not answer his cousin's question. He glanced at his watch and noticed that there was still some time left until seven o'clock. He went to the dining room and went through the fridge to find something to eat.

His father, who was reading newspaper –though he knew that there must be a porn book or magazine inside- teased him.

"Yo, seishounen! You going on a date?" he asked, smirking, preparing to start his rant about youths.

Ryoma, who was drinking a bottle of fresh water, choked on it.

"Ara, Ryoma-san, be careful," Nanako said as she approached him to help, but then asked out of her curiosity, "Ne, are you really going on a date?"

"Urusai!" Ryoma snapped and went to the doorway to put on his shoes.

_This is his entire fault! Why does he have to ask me to wear a suit, anyway? He probably wanted to ask me to a burger store again._

He sighed, but before he could even finish his long sigh, the door bell rang. He started to curse under his breath, but quickly finished his task at hand and went to open it.

"I'll get it, and I'm going out now! Jya, ittekimasu," Ryoma said and Nanako replied him with a loud 'itterasshai'.

Ryoma opened the door, and was taken aback when he saw that the loud purple-eyed sophomore was dressed well as well.

_Just when I thought he was going to trick me by asking me to wear a suit to a burger store._

His train of thoughts was cut off when he saw the sophomore stated something.

"Yo!" he greeted, "Wow, you look so great in that," he complimented.

"Doumo," Ryoma said as he blushed a bit.

"Saa, let's go then," Momoshiro said as he walked to the front gate and Ryoma noticed a car being parked in front of his house.

"Wa-wait, Momo-senpai," Ryoma called and Momoshiro stopped walking abruptly.

"Is this yours?" Ryoma asked as he pointed the silver sedan before him. He never saw a sedan before. Well, probably the one that belonged to Fuji's sister which is red.

"No, actually, my cousin's. I borrowed it for today," Momoshiro smiled at him.

"Do you have driving license?" Ryoma was starting to be skeptical.

"Nope," and that was what he needed to say no out loud, "You don't have to worry though, my driving is totally safe," he tried to say reassuringly but Ryoma wasn't the least bit assured.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he saw Ryoma who was about to go back to his house.

"I'm not coming!" Ryoma said sternly.

"Hey, don't be like that! I've reserved a place already!" Momoshiro protested as he grabbed the shorter boy's hand.

"A place? A place where?" Ryoma asked, suddenly not feeling the urge to pry the hand away and continue to go back to his house.

_Damn! I said it!_

"Eto… well, yeah, I bet that you must like it," Momoshiro saw Ryoma's disbelieving look, "Trust me, I guarantee that!"

Ryoma sighed a long sigh and went to the car.

* * *

"How is it? Do you like it?" Momoshiro asked as they arrived at the café. It had taken approximately two hours for them to drive to the café since it was located at the peak of a hill in a different region. 

The café was decorated with a Christmas-ish atmosphere. There was a tree, and a tall one at that, which was decorated with bright lights and other ornaments, and at the top of the tree, sat a giant yellow star.It looked like a giant Christmas tree –probably because of the star-, and Ryoma looked purely surprised at the sight.

"Can I help you, sir?" a waitress approached the two.

"Yeah, I've already reserved a place under Momoshiro Takeshi's name," Momoshiro said to the waitress and she went to ask the head chef.

Not long afterwards, she came back. "Ah, Momoshiro-san, please, this way," she said as she showed the way to their table.

"Oi, Momo-senpai, are you sure about this? This place is expensive," Ryoma said as he looked worried.

"Don't worry," Momoshiro patted the back of Ryoma's head. "As long as you like it, I'll pay it for you no matter how expensive it may be," he smiled.

Those words made Ryoma blushed. He didn't expect Momoshiro to be such a romantic guy like that. Because, well, he was engaged in fights with Kaidoh all the time.

They arrived at their table soon afterwards, and the waitress gave them the menu while another waitress gave them two glasses of fresh water.

"What do you want, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma who was reading the list of food in the menu. His expression was a bit funny. He looked purely terrorized by the four digit number on the list.

"What about yourself, Momo-senpai?" he asked, confused. He wanted to order everything, since they looked so delicious, but at the same time, he didn't want to order anything at all, since they _are_ so expensive.

"I'll pick the same one with you," Momoshiro smiled.

Ryoma sighed. He thought he could order the same with Momoshiro. But it happened the other way around. "Fish and chips, please," he finally ordered, after looking closely to find the cheapest one.

"Make it two," Momoshiro said as he returned the menu to the waitress.

"Two fish and chips, okay," the waitress scribbled down their orders on her notebook, and they nearly freaked out because she reminded them of the data man in their club.

"Do you want some drinks, or just go with the fresh water?" she asked.

"I think the fresh water is okay," Momoshiro said.

"Okay, please wait for a while," the waitress said, "And you may enjoy the view while you wait," she added while smiling –or more likely, smirking-.

"You know what," Ryoma suddenly said, "I think that waitress resembled Fuji-senpai, in one way or another,"

"What makes you remember him in this kind of time?" Momoshiro asked, slight jealousy was clear in his voice.

"No, just… she seemed as sadistic as him," Ryoma said and Momoshiro could only watch the waitress that was being discussed.

"Maybe," he added. He turned around to enjoy the beautiful view, and Ryoma did the same.

"Beautiful, huh?" he asked.

"The view?" Ryoma looked at Momoshiro who was staring at him –which he deemed as the action of someone who was impatient while waiting for an answer-, "Yeah, it indeed is,"

"Not only that," Momoshiro said as he waved his hand, "But also the person who is in front of me," he said, knowing that if he didn't say it, Ryoma wouldn't catch what he meant.

Ryoma was startled at the statement, and blushed afterwards. He averted his gaze from Momoshiro due to embarrassed ness.

"Well, happy birthday, sorry for being late," Momoshiro said.

Ryoma, who thought that his senpai had completely forgotten about his birthday, was taken aback.

"Do you like my present? It's such a simple one. I hope you like it," Momoshiro said as he scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't really confident in this to start with.

When he looked up because he got no reply, however, he found Ryoma's lips on his own. He was surprised, but delighted at the same time.

"This is the reply," Ryoma said after they broke apart. "I don't know that you're such a romantic person, Momo-senpai," he smirked.

_Thank God._ Momoshiro thought to himself mentally. "Well, actually, I asked for an advice from Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai," he said.

_Tezuka-buchou? If it's Fuji-senpai, I won't be surprised, but buchou?_ Ryoma asked himself, not believing what he had just heard, but then let the subject drop.

"Oh, yaru jan," he smirked.

"Hey, birthday boys aren't supposed to be cocky," Momoshiro warned.

"Whatever," Ryoma said, "I love this, Momo-senpai," he added and advanced to kiss Momoshiro again.

**-- Owari --**

* * *

**-- Epilogue --**

After they had finished their meal, a waitress came to give them their bill.

"Eto, Echizen, do you bring any money?" Momoshiro asked while whispering, feeling uneasy around the waitress.

"No, wh- don't tell me…"

"Ahahahahahah," Momoshiro laughed uneasily as the both of them looked pale.

Suddenly, Momoshiro decided to take out all of his money and gave it to the waitress. He motioned to Ryoma to go out as quickly as possible to the car park.

"Let's go," he asked.

And they both went to the car park hastily.

The waitress noticed this and shouted, "Sir! Where are you going? Eh, the money is not enough! Hey wait!" she shouted at the two boys who were about to enter the car.

Suddenly, another waitress –the one who served them earlier- came and asked the waitress to go back to the kitchen while she took care of the problem.

She turned and shouted, "Oi Momo!"

"Is it just me or does it really sound like Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked skeptically. They both stopped and turned around to see the waitress who called them.

"It _is_ Fuji-senpai," Ryoma grumbled.

"I'll lend you my money this time, but don't forget to return it tomorrow!" he shouted as he took off his hair band.

Soon afterwards, a waiter –Tezuka- came to stand beside Fuji.

"So they're spying on us?" Ryoma asked to himself.

"Thank you very much, Fuji-senpai! I owe you one!" Momoshiro exclaimed happily.

"Hey, you owe me two! Don't forget about the advice!" Fuji shouted.

"Yeah, right one or two is up to you!" Momoshiro shouted back.

And with that the both of them drove away from the café.

"You sure you will lend them money, Fuji?" Tezuka asked as he looked down.

"Well, there's always you there for me, right?" Fuji smiled innocently.

* * *

"Idiot! How come you don't bring enough money!?" Ryoma scolded Momoshiro in the car. 

"Well, I suppose it's enough, who knows that a café can be that expensive?" Momoshiro sulked, "I'm never going there again," he added.

"So am I, so am I," Ryoma added.

Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt halt. They were far from the café alright, but still at the hill.

"Hey, why do you stop the car?" Ryoma asked –or more like hissed-.

"Ssh, let's continue here," Momo smiled.

And they have a night they ought to never forget.

* * *

A/N: Well, happy belated birthday, Echizen Ryoma-kun. Finally I wrote one fic for you. Sorry for being lateand lame.Again, thanks to all readers and my beta-reader. please leave a comment. Thanks again. 


End file.
